


Trust issues

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: After Markus’s speech, North finds Connor all by himself and decides to make him pay for what he did earlier...





	Trust issues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day 4 of Whumptober. The theme was "No, stop!"  
> I intended for this to be darker, but my mind decided to do whatever he wanted and this is the result. I hope you'll like it anyway.  
> A big thanks to my friend and beta [Sweety_Mutant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant), who also helped me find the title. :)

“I’m gonna kill you, you fucking traitor!” shouted North, landing a punch to his face.

Connor could have avoided it easily thanks to his advanced combat capabilities, but he stayed still, enduring the blow as a pop-up warned him about the damage done to him. He felt he deserved that punch, as much as the next that came, and the one after that.

“North!” Markus’s voice came slightly distorted through his audio processor.

North did not pay attention to their leader, punching Connor’s face relentlessly. More and more warnings popped, impossible to ignore.

“North, no! Stop it!”

The punches stopped suddenly. Connor used this opportunity to dismiss one by one the warnings, clearing his field of vision. Then he understood what prevented North from continuing to hit him. Markus had grabbed her arm and pulled her back, a few feet away from Connor.

“You didn’t see what I saw!” yelled North with rage as she tried to get free. “He pulled a gun on you, Markus! He could have killed you!”

The sounds all came full of statics to him, and North’s words were no exception, yet Connor managed to understand every single one of them. As Markus frowned and turned his eyes to him, Connor instantly looked down in shame. _It wasn’t me_ , he wanted to say, _it’s safe now_ , but his mouth stayed closed. How could he be sure of that? Connor felt completely in control for now, but he had felt that way when Markus had first freed him too… He had actually no guarantee that Kamski’s emergency exit had put an end to Amanda’s control over him. She could as well be lurking right now, waiting for the next opportunity. And what if Connor was not strong enough this time? North was right not to trust him… She was right to want to kill him… He was too high a menace to their kind…

Connor’s audio processor picked up something that sounded like a sigh. Barely a second later, Markus said: “He didn’t shoot in the end. It counts for something, don’t you think?”

Connor looked up, surprised. Why was Markus defending him?

“As if!” snorted North, still struggling to free his arm from Markus’s strong grip. “I won’t let him a chance to try again!”

“You won’t do anything.” Even with statics corrupting it, Markus’s commanding tone did not lose any of its strength. North froze and opened wide her eyes as Markus went on: “Connor is under my protection. An attack against him would be an attack against me. Is this what you want?”

“Of course not!” answered North straight away. “I just—I don’t want you to get hurt…” The anger in her voice was slowly dying.

Markus smiled to her—a kind smile that made Connor envious for some reason.

“I know,” he said, his voice no longer carrying any authority in it. He finally let go of her arm. “But I trust Connor.”

Connor blinked. He did not understand Markus. How could he still trust Connor after this?

“Why?” asked North, apparently just as dumbfounded as Connor.

“Do I need a reason?” retorted Markus with a shrug. “Well, call it instinct if you want.”

North crossed her arms, furrowing her brow. “It’s not enough for me.”

“It will have to do.”

With this, Markus turned away from her and moved toward Connor. Connor panicked inside, wondering what Markus wanted with him now and also not missing North’s scowl that surely meant something like, “Try anything and you’re dead.”

“Are you alright?” Markus asked, his voice gentle and concerned.

Connor forced himself to look calm and composed as he answered: “Yes, thank you.”

He only wanted to put an end to this and go back to keep himself to himself. He did not know what he was going to do now that deviants had gained their freedom. He could not stay beside Markus and the others, but maybe he could meet with Hank and—

His thinking was brutally interrupted when he felt something warm under his chin. He realized after a quick observation that it was Markus’s hand, encouraging him to move his head to the left in order to allow Markus to see the damage. Connor should break the contact. He should step back and leave. It was the right thing to do, for Markus’s sake. But… he liked Markus’s touch. His hand was as kind as his voice, and Connor wanted more of this. It was nice, having someone caring a bit about him…

“You audio processor seems to have been damaged,” Markus pointed out. “I doubt you didn’t notice it.”

“I didn’t think it was worth mentioning. It’s nothing, really.”

Markus sighed and released him. Connor already missed the touch, but he told himself it was better this way.

“We have specialists that could take a look, if you want,” Markus suggested.

Connor should say no. But Markus’s voice seemed to have some power over him. When he heard the concern still present in it, he knew he would not be able to refuse.

“Okay,” he said, nodding, and the smile he received in response was totally worth it.

Maybe it was not so bad. Maybe he could stay just a little while longer.

“Come with me,” Markus told him as he took his hand.

And Connor did, not resisting the pull for even a second.

“Hey! I’m still here, you know!” shouted North to their attention. Neither of them bothered to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Little confession: I totally forgot North's presence on the scene at some point. XD


End file.
